


Two Highlander-verse Alphabets

by KateKintail



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two alphabets in the style of Edward Gorey's Gashlycrumb Tinies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Highlander-verse Alphabets

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for the whole show!

A Highlander-verse Alphabet (in the style of Edward Gorey's Gashlycrumb Tinies): 

A is for Ashe, who begged not to die  
B is for Burns, to help dark!Duncan he did try  
C is for Charlie, stabbed after a search  
D is for Darius, killed in his church  
E is for Ellenstein, in the bombed antique store  
F is for Fitzcairn, though he was brought back for more  
G is for Grayson, at the sulfur pit, a close call  
H is for Horton, run through once and for all  
I is for Ingrid, targeting evil men on her list  
J is for Joe, in a movie that shouldn’t exist  
K’s for all the K-immies, from sword or from pistol  
L is for Luther, who died over the crystal  
M is for Mikey, thanks to a train rail  
N is for Nicholas, the vamp had Mac on his trail  
O’s for the Other Methos, peace couldn’t save him  
P is for Piton, who killed models on a whim  
Q is for Quenten, whose death took out Moore  
R is for Richie, whom Ahriman used as a lure  
S is for Silas, a horseman brutal but funny  
T is for Tessa, shot dead over money  
U is for Ursa, who fell from a spire  
V is for Vashti, burned alive on a pyre  
W is for Walker, mad at who he found in his bed  
X is for Xavier, who lost his hand then his head  
Y’s for Young Kenny, whose death we expected  
Z is for Zale, who Mac should have protected

   
A Highlander-verse Alphabet (in the style of Edward Gorey's Gashlycrumb Tinies): 

A is for Andrew, whom Duncan beheaded  
B is for Byron, whom Duncan beheaded  
C is for Cord, whom Duncan beheaded  
D is for Dallman, whom Duncan beheaded  
E is for Everett, whom Duncan beheaded  
F is for Felicia, whom Duncan beheaded  
G is for Garrick, whom Duncan beheaded  
H is for Howard, whom Duncan beheaded  
I is for Ingrid, whom Duncan beheaded  
J is for Johnny K, whom Duncan beheaded  
K is for Kronos, whom Duncan beheaded  
L is for Larca, whom Duncan beheaded  
M is for Martin, whom Duncan beheaded  
N is for Nefertiri, whom Duncan beheaded  
O is for O’Rourke, whom Duncan beheaded  
P is for Peter, whom Duncan beheaded  
Q is for Quince, whom Duncan beheaded  
R is for Reinhardt, whom Duncan beheaded  
S is for Sullivan, whom Duncan beheaded  
T is for Thorne, whom Duncan beheaded  
U is for an unnamed immortal, whom Duncan beheaded  
V is for Voshin, whom Duncan beheaded  
W is for Whittaker, whom Duncan beheaded  
X is for Xavier, whom Duncan beheaded  
Y is for Young Kenny, whom Duncan beheaded  
Z is for Zachary, whom Duncan fought… but Amanda beheaded


End file.
